On Your/My own
On Your/My own is a song from Sofia the First from its final episode. It makes an appearance in Team robot's in Fantasmic. Orignal Vor: You've always had a friend or two Someone to lend a hand When times are tough you look to them To get out of a jam But now, no matter where you turn There's no one here but you You're all alone, your greatest fear Has finally come true Sofia: Just because I'm by myself Does not mean I will fold I don't need help to battle you I just need to be bold Vor: Spare me your heroic speech We both know you are wrong Sofia: I'm not afraid to stand alone Vor: My dear, you won't be standing long You're on your own, can't run away You've met your match this very day Sofia I'm on my own but won't give in I'll get back up to fight again Vor: The good in you is fading fast And when it's gone you're mine as last Sofia: But like the sun, I'll rise once more Vor: Until night falls and wins the war (Instrumental bridge) Sofia: There's a bond you'll never know A power you can't feel The love you give comes back to you And makes you strong as steel If I remember those I love I keep them close to heart My love will shine from deep within And chase away the dark Vor: My darkness can not be denied Your little light won't last I'll show you where real power lies One final wicked blast Sofia: You tried your worst to keep me down But I'm still standing tall Vor: How can this be happening? Sofia: Because I stand for one and all I'm on my own, I found the light To see me through the darkest night Vor: You're just a girl! This cannot be! Sofia: I'm more than that, but you can't see I may be small and on my own But I can feel how much I've grown My will is strong, my heart is true My love will be... The end... Of... You! Team robot's Adventures of Fantasmic! Midnight Sparkle: You've always had some friends or two Someone to lend a hand When times are tough they go to you To get out of a jam But now, no matter where you turn There's nobody here but you! Your all alone, your greatest fear Has finally come true Sci-Twi: Just because I'm by myself Does not mean I will fall I don't need help to defeat you I just have to stand tall Midnight Sparkle: Spare me your pathetic speech We both know you're wrong Sci-Twi: I'm not afraid to stand alone Midnight Sparkle: My dear Twilight, you won't be standing long You're on your own, can't run away You met your match on this dreary day Sci-Twi: I'm on my own, but I won't give in I'll get back up and rise again! Midnight Sparkle: The good inside you is fading fast And once it's gone, you're mine once more Sci-Twi: But like the sun, I'll rise again! Midnight sparkle: (appears behind Twilight) Until night falls and wins the war (Midnight goes into her hoping to transform Sci-Twi into her) Sci-Twi: NOOOOO! G-merl(Voice): Don't give up Twilight! (a Spirit of G-merl appears) Sci-twi: G-G-merl? G-merl: You're stronger then Midnight now! You're no longer alone! (more sprits of Sci-twi's friends show up) E-merl: Listen to my voice, Twilight. You're in control! Yoshi: We're here for you! Sonic: Yeah! You can kick Midnight's butt! Cream: We believe in you, Miss Twilight! G-merl: You're only one person! You're Twilight Sparkle and my friend! (Twilight broke free of Midnight's control as Midnight was blown back, then she started to sing again) Sci-Twi: There's a bond you'll never know A power you can't feel The love from friends comes back to you And makes you strong as steel If remember all my friends I keep them close at heart My love will shine from deep within And chase away your dark! Midnight Sparkle: My darkness will not be denied Your pathetic light won't last (Power a dark ball of magic) Let me show where true power lies One final wicked blast! Sci-Twi: (blocks Midnight's attack and uses her magic to create a orb made of light) You tried your best to keep me down But I'm still standing tall! Midnight Sparkle: But how can this be happening!?!? Sci-Twi: Because I stand for one and all I'm on my own, I found my light To see my though the darkest night (as the orb touched Midnight she started to disappear) Midnight Sparkle: But you're weak! This cannot be! (her armour pads disappeared) Sci-Twi: Well I'm more than that, but you can't see Though I'm not strong and on my own My friendship is strong my heart is true! (Midnight's legs disappeared she tired to escape but she knew it was pointless) My love will be... The end... Of... You! Midnight Sparkle: NOOOOOOOO!(as she faded away into nonexistence) Category:Songs Category:Heroes vs Villains songs